Closet Secrets
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *PruIta, Ger* Germany, suspicious and curious about how much time Italy and Prussia are spending together, decides to spy on them to make sure they're not conspiring against him. Unfortunately, he sees them doing something else instead. *smut alert*


**SOY:** I decided to post this here, because the smut scene is not that detailed, so I hope it won't be a problem for you, readers. :3 please enjoy!

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: MA.

**Warnings:** smut scenes, voy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Closet Secrets**

**One–shot**

Germany wasn't by far the most curious nation around; in fact, many things that attracted others didn't quite work on him. The fact that he usually mostly concentrated on his work did help with that, because after a full day of signing documents about all sorts of things –ranging from eco–friendly engines to the latest budget offered to their chemical equip for the year– one didn't really have enough interest in anything other than rest anymore.

Unfortunately, Germany was still a normal nation, and there were things that baffled him just as much as they would with any of the others.

The fact that Italy had, in the last few weeks, stopped bothering him as much as he had before was, indeed, something Germany was curious about.

Italy liked to hang out at his house, of course, and spend time with him, and demand hug and kisses throughout the day, not to mention coming to his bed at night –Germany had long since learned to stand all of that.

And now…

First to go had been the kisses. Italy arrived in the mornings and simply asked for a hug. Then, he'd stopped asking for hugs, too. He hugged Germany only in the morning and when he left in the evening, and that was it.

He couldn't say he missed it, because that would be a partial lie, because finally gaining his private space again was a miracle, and Italy still spent enough of his time around Germany, but…

Still, it was strange. Weird. Confusing.

And Germany wanted to know why.

Of course, that and the fact that Italy appeared to allow Prussia to spend time with him –something he'd always refused to do before.

Yet, it didn't look like Italy demanded many hugs or kisses from Prussia either.

Germany was not a stalker, and definitely he didn't want to bother Italy, but… he really wanted to know what was going on.

Was it an attempt to overthrow his sanity? Was it a secret plan that would burn the house down? Not that they hadn't tried it already once or twice, so it wasn't that far off.

He had to know, and his rational mind had long since lost the battle against all the strangest and creepier explanations Germany could come up with.

That was why he was haphazardly hiding in the broom closet, set on making sure he would spy on those two when they came back home from wherever they had been all day.

From his position, the door slightly open (just enough for him to peer out), he could see perfectly well the entrance and the sitting room, and if he shifted to the side a bit, paying attention not to stomp on the brooms, he could even see the table in the kitchen.

All set, and hopefully, since 'he was not at home' they would remain in the sitting room and talk, and he would finally understand what they were planning.

That was it. It might not be a perfect plan, but his manual (_'Are your siblings and guests preparing a coup d'état? Find out in five simple moves'_) explained very well what he had to do, and he would be damned if he didn't follow what his books suggested.

The main door clicked open, and Germany hastily pressed his eyes against the side of the closet, looking at the corridor.

For a long moment, the door simply remained wide open, then Prussia and Italy finally entered.

The Italian was giggling and holding what looked like take–away Chinese food, and Prussia was holding a six–pack of beer.

A part of Germany _ached_ for that beer.

"Ve~ I'm so very hungry~" Italy looked around, noticing the lack of Germany's shoes next to the door and of his jacket, and tilted his head to the side. "Ah~ Ludwig's not at home~"

Prussia followed his stare and let out a soft cackle. "Ha, is that so? The awesome me is lucky today, kesese~"

"But we bought dinner for Ludwig, too! He won't be able to eat with us…"

"That means, Feli…" Germany observed as Prussia leaned forwards, invading Italy's private space with his smirk, "that we are… all… alone… in the house".

For a moment, it looked like Italy didn't get Prussia's meaning –though to be honest, neither did Germany, unless Prussia meant they could plot freely like this, which was the reason he was hiding in the first place– then his face lit up in understanding.

Germany inwardly wondered why Italy's face turned completely crimson a second later.

"L–let's eat then, Gil~"

They moved the food to the sitting room instead than on the table in the kitchen, and Germany's eyebrow twitched in anger.

He had to restrain himself from actually slamming the closet door open and demand the two to go eat properly instead of behaving like… like… like America.

"Ah, look! A message from Ludwig~"

"So very proper of West, hah!" Prussia stole the paper from Italy's fingers and read it aloud, his inflection coming to resemble Germany's voice. "_Bruder_, Feliciano, I was called for some late appointment, and I won't be returning until tomorrow morning, please behave and don't leave stains on my carpet – signed, Ludwig…"

"Ve~ poor Ludwig… he always has to work so much…"

"Bah, that's bad for him, but this way we get the whole house for ourselves! Fuck with the… stains… I don't care what he says! I wanna have fun!"

Once again, Italy's cheeks coloured crimson and he fidgeted, but placed all the Chinese food on the tea table in front of the tv and snuggled into the couch.

"Gilbert, hug~? Kiss~?"

Germany inwardly groaned when Prussia basically jumped Italy then and there, tickling his sides and making him giggle loudly; the two rolled around on the couch for a moment, then settled with Prussia sitting and Italy on his lap.

From his position in the closet, Germany had a good view of it, and could listen to what they were saying rather well, too.

"Ah, I want to try that~" Italy opened his mouth, and Prussia got the hint, grabbing one of the bags of food and opening it up, removing the lid and placing a piece of food against Italy's lips.

Germany cringed as some of the sauce almost fell on his sofa.

Italy lapped the falling sauce eagerly, then pulled the food into his mouth, and with a strange glint in his eyes, licked the remaining sauce from Prussia's fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Germany shifted and sat down, sighing in distress. Italy was truly clueless, if he didn't know what Prussia's actions meant, and–

"Uwa~ can I have some more? Please?"

Prussia smirked and grabbed another piece of food, this time placing it between his own lips and holding it out for Italy.

Germany's eyes turned as big as saucers at the improper action. Italy surely wouldn't fall for that, would–

He did.

Leaning forwards, Italy gently lapped the piece of food still in Prussia's mouth, then coaxed Prussia's lips open to get the piece into his own mouth, tongue licking his own lips.

"Tastes good!" he cheered.

Germany's face was completely flustered. He really couldn't believe that someone could be as clueless as Italy was! It was obvious what Prussia was doing, and yet–

There was really nothing to do, in the end. He had to wait until they started planning.

The two continued eating for a bit, and Germany started thinking about what to do if they didn't talk soon. He had prepared himself for a long night, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to sleep in the cupboard.

There again, there was a lot to clean in there… he hadn't really noticed before, but there were stains on the floor and on some of the shelves, and he knew those would be a bitch to erase…

He realised he was spacing out, and returned his full concentration on the two. His manual stated clearly that they had to be feeling secure in their knowledge of being safe before they actually started to talk about–

"Ah, G–Gilbert…"

Germany's eyes widened abruptly at the sight.

Prussia had discarded his food and was now holding Italy's curl between his fingers, pushing the other Nation flush against his chest.

Italy didn't look like he was complaining, but the shade of his cheeks was probably the same as the tomatoes of his older brother; Germany squirmed, not sure about what to do. Leaving Italy in Prussia's hands like this… but he should be used to that, right? They spent a lot of time together, and…

Besides, this was just his stupid curl. A small tug was all that was needed to make Italy shut up. Nothing bad for now…

"Ahnnn… b–but t–the food is…" Prussia's smirk widened at Italy's unsteady speech. "g–going to get cold… aren't you… hungry…?"

"Feli, of course I am… but…" he leaned forwards, and much to Germany's shock, he nibbled at Italy's neck. "I'm hungry for something else…"

The Italian Nation let out a soft moan, tilting his head aside to give the Prussian ex–nation more space.

"Ahn… G–Gilbert… p–please… my curl…"

It didn't look like Prussia was going to let that curl go anytime soon, and the flustered look on Italy's face made Germany fidget. He wasn't quite sure of what was happening, but it didn't look like Prussia was hurting Italy…

"I miss being able to touch you whenever I want, Feli…" Prussia's voice dropped an octave lower, and he pressed small kisses down the other's neck, his fingers still rubbing the curl. "It's always West here, or your frigging brother with a rifle at your house, or one of your friends popping up uninvited, or Francis and Antonio butting in… we're dating yet I feel like I'm not spending enough time with you at all…"

Italy let out another moan, wriggling on Prussia's lap, hands coming to grab the albino's wrists. "Ah… n–not my f–fault…" he parted his legs slightly, and one of Prussia's knees moved up and between them. "B–but you kiss me and hug me all the time…"

"I can't help but need more…" locking their lips together again, Prussia lapped at Italy's mouth, sucking on his lower lip and tugging it with his teeth. "It feels a century since the last time I could properly taste you…"

Italy's tongue came to play with Prussia's one, lips coming together once more, then again…

"I miss Gilbert that way, too… ve~" Italy moaned, one hand moving lower, pressing against the front of Prussia's pants. "E–even if it was just over a week ago… I want Gilbert to make love to me again…"

Prussia's groan was loud and breathless; he pushed with his hips upwards, making Italy squeal in surprise, then rolled them both over, so that the Italian nation was trapped beneath him, and pushed his knee between the other's parted legs, rotating it slowly.

Italy let out a moan and arched his back, arms wrapping around Prussia's shoulders and pulling him down for an open–mouthed kiss.

Due to their hearts thumping so fast, and their loud groans, the two failed to hear the gasp that echoed from the depths of the broom closet, and the following soft noise of something falling on a pile of blankets.

Germany blinked twice, unable to look away from the scene unfolding right in his range of sight, cheeks turning a shade of red so deep the tomatoes of Romano would have looked white in comparison.

His brother and Italy were… were… and now they were about to have…

If any of the blood in Germany's body wasn't on his face again, the last realisation would have been enough to push it all on his cheeks at once, and it was truly sheer luck that he did not pass out right then and there.

Instead, much like a moth to a flame, his eyes that had just then moved to the floor returned to the couple on the sofa.

He couldn't deny the absolute shock of finding out that Prussia and Italy were… _dating_ –of course his brother had expressed similar desires more than once in the last couple of decades, growing more and more desperate as time moved on, but Italy had never really seemed to notice, and definitely he hadn't looked like he would reciprocate…

And now, right in front of him, the proof that he'd been wrong.

His brother and Italy were going to have sex, and he could not even move from his position, otherwise they would realise what was going on, and their secret would be out, and his own, too!

'_I should have thought that instead of coming up with such ridicule ideas…'_

He'd never felt as ashamed as he was feeling right then.

And much to his shock and vague horror, the sight didn't make his insides twist in disgust. In fact, it appealed to the part of him that he secretly kept in control with porn magazines and even less pure DVDs on the third shelf of his cupboard, behind the tie box.

Germany was savouring what France had boasted of doing all the time, what Japan secretly did every time he invited people over at his house, what even Hungary had done every now and then…

Voyeurism.

Much to his embarrassment, his lower regions twitched at the thought.

If anybody were to find out… if…

"Ahhhh… G–Gilbert… p–please…"

His eyes and attention returned sharply on the sofa, and half of the blood he had on his cheeks rushed downwards all of sudden.

Whilst he'd been busy chastising himself, Prussia hadn't remained motionless –he'd discarded all of Italy's clothes, which were now scattered on the floor all around the sofa, and was covering in wet, sloppy kisses all of Italy's naked skin.

His tongue flickered on one of Italy's nipples, lavishing it with attention, pulling at the soft, reddened skin with his teeth, making Italy tremble underneath him.

Germany's eyes focused on Italy's flushed face, on the small trail of saliva rolling down from his slightly parted lips, on his hands tugging at Prussia's hair…

"Feli… you taste so good…"

With a smirk, Prussia pushed Italy's thighs over his shoulders, directing his attention on his lover's vital regions; pushing his lower cheeks apart, softly kneading them with his hands, he pressed kisses all around Italy's erection, making him whine in distress, then softly blew on the length, watching it twitch with a predatory smile.

"Ah… n–nnnh… Gil… I need…"

Chuckling under his breath, Prussia moved down, enveloping Italy's member with his mouth, and sucking on it.

The next moan turned high–pitched, with Italy arching his back in shock at the pleasure rocking through his body, thighs enclosing Prussia's head as he twitched and shivered in rhythm with the albino's licks and sucks.

"Ah! Aah! N–noo… G–Gil… I'm too… s–stop…"

But it was useless of him to beg, as Prussia didn't seem to want to stop –one of his hands moved to the pocket of his jeans, groping around until he extracted a small container and a condom.

A part of Germany's mind nodded in satisfaction at the clear attention his brother gave to protection.

Not that he thought either of them had unprotected sex with anyone else, not at this point.

With his free hand, Prussia uncorked the container and spurted some of the liquid inside all over his fingers, dropping it at his side on the couch and gently prodding Italy's tight entrance with a slick finger, at the same time as he nibbled on Italy's foreskin, lapping at the slit.

The reaction was instantaneous –Italy cried out in shock, mouthing Prussia's name as he came in his mouth, frame shaking with the waves of pleasure until he flopped down on the couch, trembling and spent.

"Ahnnn… haa…"

Prussia retreated from Italy's still twitching erection, one finger still wriggling his way into his lover, and licked at his bruised lips, savouring the taste of Italy's essence still in his mouth.

Italy cried out in embarrassment, fingers still tingling at his orgasm, and tried to hide his face, suddenly bashful and ashamed at his desperate reactions.

"Ah… G–Gilbert… I told you to…" he gasped when Prussia pushed the finger more into him, and parted his legs some more, awkwardly sliding more against the albino, aiding him. "S–stop…"

"But I was hungry, Feli~ kesese~"

Italy's cheeks turned crimson again.

"S–shut up, don't say things like these, ve~"

Smiling fondly, Prussia cupped Italy's face with his hand and leaned down to kiss him gently, coaxing the Italian Nation into responding, massaging his lips and tongue with his own.

At the same time, he prodded deeper with his finger, twisting it around. Italy let out a moan of discomfort that was muffled by Prussia's lips.

Germany swallowed hard, his mouth feeling like dry carpet. He shifted uneasily, realising he had a growing problem in his own vital regions that he'd have to take care of soon –Italy's climaxing face had been definitely something beautiful.

"Feli, you feel so tight… like it's your first time…"

"V–ve~" hiding his face in the crook of Prussia's neck, Italy decided to make the other stop saying such embarrassing things and started kissing the white skin, nibbling it and pulling it with his teeth.

Prussia's body on top of him shivered, and a gurgled groan passed through his lips, making Italy smile happily and speed up, hands coming to unbutton the shirt that Prussia was still wearing.

Another finger joined the first, and suddenly Italy found it hard to concentrate on the buttons.

"Hnnn…" tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but he tried to ignore the discomfort and the vague pain. "F–faster…"

Prussia obliged, adding more lube and pushing a third finger to stretch Italy as wide as he could; his fingers slid in easily, forcing the muscles apart, feeling the intense heat coming from inside.

With a groan, Prussia nudged at the inner walls, eyes intent on Italy's frown of uneasiness, waiting for a hint that he'd–

"G–Gilbert!"

One of the buttons was ripped away from his shirt, but Prussia didn't really care –he had finally found what he was searching for.

Italy trembled under him, abandoned on the sofa and spread open to his eyes, eyes shut close and lips parted to let out soft wanton moans, legs twitching.

"T–there… ah… oh, _yes_… there…" Italy clawed at Prussia's shirt and pulled him down again, demanding another kiss as those fingers inside attacked his prostate, abusing it with rubs and feathery touches. "Gilbert… aaaahnnn… _Dio, sì_!"

They kissed and kissed, their gasps and heavy breathing reaching Germany, making him shiver and close his eyes, overwhelmed by his own arousal.

He slowly palmed it through his clothes, feeling both disturbed at what he was doing and definitely excited.

Nobody had to know, but as long as it was just him in the closet, watching them with wide eyes and burning desire, then it would be ok.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Prussia stopped torturing Italy and removed his fingers from inside him, grabbing the forgotten condom and ripping it out from the packet.

"Feli?" he asked, handing Italy the new condom.

With a groan of appreciation, Italy took the condom in his unsteady hands and proceeded to unroll it over Prussia's erection, hands wrapped around it, giving light squeezes that made the Prussian ex–Nation hiss loudly.

Looking up, Italy gasped, "Ve~ Gil~ please don't make that perverted look… you're scary~"

Chuckling loudly, Prussia gathered Italy in his arms and covered his face with kisses, nuzzling at his neck and making Italy giggle and kiss him back with the same fervour. It was such a spontaneous, love–filled action that Germany flushed and looked away, suddenly self–conscious once again.

"The awesome me feels definitely happy to have caught you, Feli~"

"Hehehe~ I love Gil a lot~"

Positioning himself once again, Prussia parted Italy's legs as far as the couch allowed him, then slowly started pushing inside.

With a soft whine, Italy grabbed the sofa's surface with his fingers and shut his eyes close, trying to breathe deeply and to not panic at the sensation of being throughout filled; Prussia gently massaged his shoulders as he continued his motion, rolling Italy's curl around a finger and tugging on it.

The sudden wave of pleasure caused by Prussia's ministrations helped Italy relax, and when he opened his eyes, hazy and glazed over, he was completely erected once again, muscles tightening all around the Prussian man's length.

"You o–ok?" Prussia smirked, but it was clear he was barely restraining himself, as the heat and the feeling of Italy surrounding him were driving his mind crazy.

"S–_sì_… you can move now…"

Germany swallowed again, eyes once again unable to look away as Prussia finally started to move; he had expected the actual sex would be demanding, raw and hot (much like in one of his videos), but it was the opposite.

Prussia pushed in and out, hands caressing Italy's chest and hips, tweaking his nipples and rubbing at the tip of his erection, rolling his hips in a way that sent Italy crying out again and again, but all of his movements were deliberately slow, a building pleasure that enveloped both of them like a blanket.

"Ah… more… please…"

They kissed again, Italy's fingers digging into Prussia's back, legs wrapping around his hips, moaning loudly and unashamedly as Prussia's thrusting became more and more demanding and erratic, crimson eyes wide open to stare at the beauty sight of his Italian love spread and screaming his name…

"Feli… hnnnn…"

Heat and pleasure burning inside them, skin overly sensitive where they kept touching each other, sliding and shifting, offering to Germany a sensual, erotic sight–

Prussia's hand grabbing Italy's neglected length, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts…

"Ah… hnnnn… Gilbert… more… more…"

Italy's eyes fluttering open, teary and glazed over in pleasure, moaning and writhing against his lover…

"Nnnngh…"

Italy was the first to come, crying out Prussia's name and holding onto him with all of his strength, riding wave after wave of pleasure and spilling himself all over his chest and belly, white droplets falling onto the couch.

Prussia groaned loudly at something Italy whispered to his ear, and by the way his shoulders tensed up as he buried himself deeply into the other, Germany knew he'd reached completion as well.

Thrusting shallowly into Italy some more, Prussia rode his own orgasm with a satisfied groan before flopping down on his lover; with a happy giggle, Italy showered his face with small kisses, cuddling against his chest, sated and content.

Germany quickly looked away, suddenly far too aware of his own aching need and the fact that he didn't really want to get off on what he'd seen anymore.

"Ve~ Gilbert was amazing as usual~"

Cheeks burning crimson, Prussia hid his embarrassment and happiness at the heartfelt comment with a boastful laugh. "O–of course! But it's all because you're so sexy you make me want seconds!"

Germany inwardly snorted, shaking his head. How could he be both aroused and severely un–amused at Prussia's attitude, only he could know.

"Ve~ I…" Italy shifted underneath Prussia and looked to the side, cheeks crimson. "I wouldn't mind, though…"

Germany fought the urge to facefault in shock and quickly looked away, afraid that he'd have to spend the night in the closet, hearing those two going at it. Thankfully for him, Prussia was far too 'awesome' to be as 'boring' as to have sex on the same place twice.

"Y–you really mean it?"

"Ah… i–it has been a while and I missed having Gil… so _close_ to me…" Italy wriggled a bit to demonstrate, as Prussia was still lodged inside him.

With a devilish smirk, the albino pulled out and removed himself from the sofa, careful to slide the used condom from his not–exactly–limp length. "Shall we go upstairs then? We could take West's desk's virginity tonight…" he chuckled evilly as he pushed the now tied up condom into an empty box of Chinese food.

"V–ve? N–no~ poor Ludwig~" giggling and allowing Prussia to pick him up on his back, Italy nuzzled at the back of his lover's head. "We're all sticky~ let's take a shower~"

"Kesese~ and shower will be then! Prepare to be completely conquered by the awesome me!"

Mimicking the sound of battle horns and trumpets, Prussia stomped towards the stairs, holding a delighted and excited Italy on his back.

Germany didn't leave the broom closet until he heard the water running upstairs, and when he did, he limped to the door and clicked it open, refusing to allow his mind to even think about what he'd seen.

That night, he crashed at Austria's house.

He had a lot to think about.

–––

"Ve~ _buongiorno_ Ludwig~"

Italy wiggled his naked toes and waved cheerfully at the German Nation. Much to his surprise, Germany flushed and busied himself with the documents he was holding under his arms, avoiding to look at Italy completely.

"Is there something wrong with Ludwig this morning? Ve~ I want my 'good morning' hug!"

If Germany hadn't known exactly what had happened the previous night, Italy's slow wobbling towards him would have been strange; but he guessed that being on the receiving end of who knew how many rounds of Prussia was not to be taken lightly.

"Are you… hurt, Feliciano?" he prided himself with the carefully emotionless tone he used.

"Uwa~ no, nonono~ not at all! I just, ve~ fell down the stairs…?" Italy's hesitation was clearly due to his lack of experience in lying, but Germany didn't call him on it.

It wasn't really his place, and if those two still couldn't come out and admit they were a couple… well, that was not his place to comment, right?

It wasn't like he was the reason they were keeping it a secret.

He wasn't, was he?

His thoughts stopped when Italy's arms wrapped around his midsection, holding him close enough seconds to make it extremely uncomfortable on his part. He pushed Italy away a bit, wincing in sympathy when Italy whined softly.

"Ah! I'm sorry… I'm just stiff for… sitting all night on my documents, that is," he hastily stated, trying to calm a suddenly sad Italy.

The Italian nation looked up at his face, as if searching for something, then nodded and his smile returned. "You should go to your bed and rest~ I'll bring you breakfast!"

"There is no need to do such a thing –I ate at Roderich's," he stated, patting Italy on the head.

"Are you sure? You look a bit off…"

Germany stopped close to the stairs and massaged the bridge of his nose.

He hadn't had enough time to process the entirety of what he'd seen the previous night. Nor how much things he'd learned of himself –he was rather ashamed of his own voyeuristic inclinations, but it wasn't like he'd do that ever again.

It was definitely not something nice to think about.

Yet, Italy's clear worry on his part warmed Germany's heart a bit.

Italy wasn't just a once–ally for him –he had been, and still was, Germany's best friend. Who was now dating his brother.

Maybe it'd need a bit of time to settle with that, but the fact that he cared for Italy didn't change, and it was equally clear that Italy still cared for him.

They were still friends, and if Italy was also worried about how he'd take the relationship he had with Prussia, then it meant Germany would need to find subtle ways to reassure him.

"Where is _bruder_?"

"Gilbert? Ve~ he's still sleeping~"

With a nod, Germany started climbing the stairs. Mid–way up, he stopped and hesitated.

"Feliciano…?"

Italy perked up. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you seem to be friends with Gilbert…" he cleared his throat in embarrassment, trying to think of a way to express his thoughts without giving away too much. "I always thought he was a bit too alone, and I'd much prefer him to be in your company than in that of Francis or Antonio".

He didn't need to turn around to know that Italy was smiling brightly.

"Yes captain! I love spending time with Gilbert, too!" and this time, there was no hesitation in his tone.

Germany smiled, relaxed his shoulder, and walked to his bedroom to sleep the rest of the morning away.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**SOY:** It turned out to be quite more fluffy than I had thought it would at first, but it's not bad, hmm? :3 please do drop me a review if you liked!

_Dio,_ _Sì (Italian)_ – God, yes

_Bruder (German)_ – brother

_Buongiorno (Italian)_ – good morning


End file.
